NGE: Wings
by Manga154
Summary: Shinji Was broken after the death of his mother and the abandonment of his father. A moment's chance incounter with a stranger leads this young boy on a path long thought lost to humanity. How will N.E.R.V. react to a changed Shinji? How will Shinji react to his "Father"? Smart, Gray, Powerful Shinji.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Air Gear or Neon Genesis Evangelion, or any songs i use for this fanfiction.

Begon monkies in suits.

Shinji Was broken after the death of his mother and the abandonment of his father. A moment's chance encounter with a stranger leads this young boy on a path long thought lost to humanity. How will N.E.R.V. react to a changed Shinji Ikari? How will Shinji react to his Father?

Smart, Gray, Powerful Shinji.

Rika Noyamano(Eldest)(Aunt-Dead)

Mokan Noyamano(2nd)(Aunt)

Ringo Noyamano(3rd) (Mother)

Ume Noyamano(4th)(Aunt)

Ikki Noyamano(Formaily Itsuki)(Father)

Shinji Noyamano(Adopted by Ikki first, then by rest of Noyamano Family) (Baby Face Jr.)

_"Due to theSpecial state of emergency, all lines are is only a recording"_

Pulling the phone away from his ear the young man sighed, "Its no use." He dropped the phone back on the receiver and picked up the change that the machine gave him. "I shouldn't have come here." he ran his fingers through his short black hair. "Dad was right, this is nothing but a waste of time." Grabbing his bag he slung it over his shoulder and as he dig through his jacket pocket for the picture of the woman he was suppose to be meeting. "Well looks like I wont be meeting her here." he looked over the photo as he scratched his chin, 'That may actually be a good thing.' He paled slightly when he remembered the speech Mikan had given him when his idiot of a father snatched it. Mikan had been trying to sleep and kicked both his fathers and his own before taking the photo, and thus a two hour long speech about the dangers of "Lose Women".

A shutter crawled down his spine, he didn't want to ever go through that again. But Ume did pity him, Mikan's rant was something she didn't wish on anyone, and she pulled him from the remains of his sanity by helping him upgrade his A.T.s that he had gotten from Rika years prior. The thoughts of his favorite member in his family make him reach up to the small metal plate that he had attached to his jacket, mixed in with the metal was bits of ash, on the front it read "Nemuri no Mori" in honor of his aunt Rika. With a sigh he let his arm drop as he turned to look down the road, "Might as well find a shelter." as he took a glance at his wrist.

From the corner of his eye he saw a female figure, at the distance he couldn't make out much besides her blue hair and a few features of her clothes, those being the dress she was in and the thigh high black socks that stood out against the white line of the road. "Maybe she knows where the shelters are." As he was about to call out to her, she seemed to flicker momentarily as a flock of birds took off, and before his eyes she disappeared. "What in the hell?" He mumbled is a confused yet shocked voice. Sadly his time to think was cut short as a massive blast of air slammed into him, his Ats spinning to keep him from sliding back.

His ears popped at the sudden pressure change leaving him disoriented and confused, forcing him to push the thoughts of the strange disappearing female from his mind as he tried to gather himself. A low humming sound filled the air as the ground vibrated in a steady rhythm, making him turn around to face the noise. It was the combined noise of six VTOLs that were just clearing the edge of a mountain, in full retreat. They were leading a huge demon of some sort, right through the settlement. Reaching into his pocket the young man pulled out a phone, it was pre-second impact but heavily modified to match and surpass the products of modern day, He started taking pictures of the retreating VTOLs and the Godzilla want-to-be.

Like the calm before the storm the demon stopped and the only noise was that of the VTOLs. The whole world seemed to freeze in that moment, but was broken as two missiles launched into the air overhead, within eight meters of the young man's head. As they curved around a building four more joined them on their path to the demon. The first knocked it back, but any visible damage was covered by the lights as the rest of the missiles made contact and exploded. Quickly typing in a number on his phone he put it to his ear as he moved to cover in a side ally.

"You already calling?" A gruff male voice came over the phone. "Dad, get Ume i sent her some photos you need to see." the missile barge had ended and he took a risk to look around the edge of the building's wall. The demon stood unharmed seemingly unfazed by the firepower it had been hit by. One of its long arms rose up and a pink beam leapt from its clawed hand as the spike on its elbow was pulled in. "If your going to send picture of the chick you should have sent them to me." His dad was grumbling over the phone, but was not given any attention as the teenage watched a VTOL take a hit from the pink beam blade and rapidly began to drop. Ducking back into the ally he covered his ears at the sound of metal tearing and glass shattering. "What the hell was that!?" his father yelled over the phone into his ear. "Just get to Ume!" He shouted as he ended the call and started taking pictures again. Taking some of the downed VTOL and the pilots he could see crawling out he turned his attention to the demon that was releasing a new noise. It unleashed a bright yellow light, crushing a few building in the proses as it launched itself into the air.

"Oh Fuck!" he yelled as he ducked back into the ally. The demons foot spammed onto the remains of the VTOL crushing most of it. The machine went critical and exploded blinding him even behind his cover. over the explosion he heard the sound of tires screeching just outside the alleyway. A blue A310 was stopped right outside the alleyway, and the door popped open. "I'm Sorry!" The voice called from inside. "Were you waiting long?" She wore a black Chinese dress with white outlines, and black shades over her eyes. her purple hair was a dead give away that it was the woman he was suppose to meet nearly a half hour earlier.

"Where the Hell have you been!" he shouted as he rushed for the open seat as the remaining VTOLs unleashed all they had on the demon. Another explosion rocked the car as he slammed the door shut and the roof dented from loose concrete. Her car was flung into reverse and was nearly crushed by the demons foot, as she spun the car and drove like a bat out of hell. He watched as the demon paid them no mind as continued to swat at the VTOL and other aircraft that had joined the fight, taking more photos to send to Ume, as the woman swerved all over the road. The demon was over a mountain range when the woman stopped driving, she pulled out a range finder of some sort and watched the demon as she shoved him into the door. 'Not that I'm complaining.' he thought as her breasts were pressed into his chest.

She was silent for a few moments as the Demon finally disappeared over the edge the VTOLs fell back just as quick as the woman's driving away from the demon. "Hay, wait a second..." she dropped the Range finder from her eyes, "They're going to use an N2-Mine?!" she completely dropped the range finder as she grabbed him and pulled him down. "Stay down!" and in a few seconds the world was washed in white. It seemed like eternity before the white started to fade and the Shockwave washed over them. The A310 couldn't withstand the blast and was sent tumbling side over side off the road, when it stopped rolling the two of them looked up from out the side of the car as they gripped the roof to stay upright.

"Well Damn." He took a few pictures of the Huge cloud of smoke and fire only a few miles away from him, it even that. As the air finally calmed the two of them crawled out and he had a chance to look around where they had landed. a few craters and huge footprints in the earth showed they were in an area the demon had already walked through. "Are you all right?" the woman asked. "Yeah, but I think my Trecks will need a good cleaning." He looked down at his A.T.s that were surprisingly ok, maybe a scuff mark and some dirt that clung to it but not much else seemed wrong." The woman was to focused on her car to really pay attention to him, "That's Okay. Now then, Lets go!" she put her back against the hood and was trying to push the car back onto its four wheels. "Give me a hand will you?"

She looked up to see he was no longer in front of her but moving around to the other side of the car. "Hay what are you doing?!" Her reply was a grunt as the car tilted and landed on all four wheels. "There." he said as he brushed himself down to free himself of the dust. "Thanks for the help." she nearly yelled as she overlooked the damages done to her car. "You're welcome Miss Katsuragi." She looked up with a lopsided grin as she took off her shades, "Just Misato is fine." Clipping the shades to her pocket she smiled "I'm Glad to meet you at last Shinji Ikari." she held out her hand to shake and he took it, "Its Shinji Noyamano." her smile dropped as she looked him over. "Huh?" releasing her hand and turning slightly so she wouldn't see him roll his eyes "I was adopted after Gendo left me for dead."

An unsteady silence came over the two as Shinji made his way around the car, "So do we have somewhere we need to be, or did that demon destroy that too?" Misato broke from her shock as she flashed a smile, "Yeah, lets go." he voice had less energy then if had moments before. The two got into the car and Misato began her bat-out-of-hell driving, getting back on the road the car entered a tunnel and soon after found themselves back in civilization. Sadly the car had been pushed too far with too little in return and broke down. Lucky it was outside a repair and supply shop that had been abandoned in the run for shelter.

As Misato broke the window open Shinji opened the front door that had been left unlocked, Misato looked quite embarrassed but entered through the window to gather what she thought she needed. Shinji on the other hand was grabbing a large assortment of things and distributing them between his jacket and a cart he had grabbed from beside the door. Misato was to busy searching for parts the store didn't have to notice Shinji leave the store with his cart, he popped the back of the car open to get to the engine and began repairing it. Within ten minutes Shinji had bypassed most of the damaged areas of the electric engine and repaired what couldn't be bypassed, Misato finally decided to go with the smaller batteries and loaded eight or so of them onto a trolley before looking for the needed electrical wires and tape. Shinji had all ready finished the engine and dropped the extra parts he grabbed into his own bags for later use. going back in he grabbed a few bottles of "Seelent"* and began to patch up the cracks and fill the holes. By the time he was done Misato is pulling her trolley of batteries and electrical wires.

"Its about time." She looked over at him and shot him a glare, "Didn't see you helping!" she growled and was about to go to her car when Shinji slid over to her and swiped her keys. "Hay!" she shouted and tried to lunge for him, but tripped when her heel wedged itself into a crack. "We dont have itme for this!" She raged as she pulled her heel out and turned to Shinji.

**"CLICK-VRUM-VRRRROOOOOMMMMM!"**

Misato Blinked as her car started up, and even sounded better then before. "Now who was wasting time?" his cheeky grin reminded her of another mans own grin but she ignored the feeling as she moved back to the drivers seat. "How did you?" she couldn't figure out how this teenager could fix her car. She was cut off by the sound of a phone buzzing before it started to play.

_"Like an angel who has forsaken sympathy,"_

_"Rise up young boy and make yourself a legend."_

_" "_

"Hold on for a second." Shinji reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell as it played.

_"Blue skies, and beckoning waves are trying to open the door of your heart."_

"Hello?" He asked as he sat down in the passenger seat. **"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" **the voice was so loud Misato even flinched at the level, clearly hearing it. "Mom, calm down everything's..." **"DONT YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! I HAD TO DEAL WITH YOUR THUG OF A FATHER FOR YEARS AND NOW A SUICIDAL SON!" **"Mom this wasn't my fault, the woman who was suppose to pick me up was late." The car swerved as Misato shot him a look as Shinji mother "Sorry" to her. **"Let me talk to this woman." ** She seemed to be calming down. "She's driving." **"Put me on speaker." **

Letting out a sigh Shinji took the cell away from his ear and hit a few buttons. "Ok Mom, you're on speaker." The line was silent for a moment **"You're that lose woman who sent that picture aren't you?" **The car swerved all over the road as it picked up speed, Misato gripped the wheel harder as her teeth clenched "Excuse me!?" **"You send a picture of you posing like a two yen hore, and then all the little extras you added onto it." **Misato looked at Shinji who pulled out the picture in question. "I kind of found it a little sad you would feel desperate enough to feel the need to do that." Misato let out a sigh as he head dropped, you could literally feel her depression growing.

**"Hay son did you get a piece of her!?" **A male voice yelled out from the other side of the cell, Shinji let out a sigh as a crash rang out and the sound of metal bending and bones cracking. "I'll talk to you later mom." **"Ok Baby Face, I need to deal with your father." **Shinji could only cringe. **"SHINJI HELP!" **

_"Click."_

Misato let out a laugh, "Baby Face?" Shinji shot her a glare of his own before holding up the picture, "Lose Woman?" She stopped laughing but it didn't stop the small smile from forming on her lips. They fell into a comfortable silence that was only broken by the hum of the car. After nearly a full minute the car's own phone begins to ring. Misato reaches over and grabs it.

"Hello?" Misato's face grimaced slightly before replying. "Yes. Don't worry about it." she went silent as she rolled her eyes at what ever the person was saying. "His safety is my top priority, so could you get a car train ready for us? The express one." it was a quick moment of silence before she responded. "Right. Well, I volunteered to pick him up. So it's my duty to make sure he gets there. See ya!" Shinji was looking out the window as the scenery changed rapidly trying to think of why he accepted to come.

_**[Flash-Back]**_

"There's going to be a StormRiders meeting in Tokyo 3 soon." Shinji looked up to his father. "I thought there weren't enough riders left?" Ikki just shrugged his shoulders "Are you even sure you should be up there old man." Ikki looked down from the three story house's roof. "Shut up Baby Face! I ant old!" Shinji looked up at his dad before letting an evil smirks cross his face. "Mom! Dads on the roof!" Shinji counted down in his head 'Three... Two... one...'

"WHAT!?"

Looking back at his dad he grinned as he saw the man sweat. "Traitor!" he screamed before grinding down the gutters and running away. chuckling lightly Shinji's face soon returned to a scowl as he looked down at the letter and its confides. An ID card, a travel pass, and a simple note saying "Come". He was no dog at his beck and call, nearly eleven years and not once did he try to contact him. But now he another reason to go, The first StormRiders meeting in years.

_**[Flash-Back-End]**_

The car quickly entered another underground tunnel, the sudden changing of nature to steel gray was enough to break him from his thoughts. The car continued to drive down the tunnel as it narrowed down to a size just large enough for the car to pass through smoothly, until stopping at the edge or what seemed to be a large shipping elevator, on the far wall in front of him were the letters "A-7" in white paint.

_"The gates are now closing. Please stand clear."_

"So," Shinji began, "Nerv hu?" Misato grinned, "Yeah, it's a secret organization under the control of the United Nations.

_"This is a B-22 Special Express departing for G33-1."_

"And Gendo runs it all hu?" Misato seemed to roll her words around in her head before answering him. "Well yeah, he's the head of Nerv."

_"This train will bypass all other stations."_

The ride was quiet, the silence only being broken by the sound of the hydraulics that controlled the platform they were riding on. "So I'm going to see Gendo?" Misato seemed to roll the answer in her head again before speaking. "I believe so." Shinji nodded his head before reclining the chair and closing his eyes. Misato looked at the teen in confusion before remembering the file she needed to give him. "Do you have the I.D. you got with my picture?" Shinji reached into his jacket and pulled it out, "I'll need to get a new one after this." Misato blinked as she looked at the card in an attempt to figure out what was wrong with it. "Well Okay, but you need to read this."

She passed him a green booklet, the organization's name imprinted in black in multiple languages. A white strip with English writing held the booklet closed. Shinji took a look at it and dropped it onto the floor of the car, "Already read it." "Misato blinked owlishly "How?" He grinned "You took to long in the parts store." Misato growled at him, but then sent him a pout before looking away. the rest of the trip down was spent in silence.


	2. A Devil's Deal, an Angel's fate sealed

I don't own Air Gear or Neon Genesis Evangelion, or any songs i use for this fanfiction.

Be gone monkeys in suits.

Shinji Was broken after the death of his mother and the abandonment of his father. A moment's chance in counter with a stranger leads this young boy on a path long thought lost to humanity. How will N.E.R.V. react to a changed Shinji Ikari? How will Shinji react to his Father?

Smart, Gray, Powerful Shinji.

_START_

What the hell?" Shinji looked over the edge as the steel walls fell away to reveal his destination. "It's a Geo-Front!" There had been talks for years of the construction of Geo-fronts all around the world, From inside mountains to under the sea, to even under major cities to act as shelters for natural disasters, but never had he imagined something so big as what was before him. Misato smiled at his reaction, hers had been similar when she had first laid eyes on the Geo-Front, "That's Right." Brushing her hair back in place she glanced town at the small fortress hidden inside the Front "This is our secret base: NERV Headquarters." Her eyes seemed to take on a glossy look as she glanced to the top of the Geo-Front, "This is the Key to rebuilding our world. A fortress for all Mankind."

The two disembarked from the car after freeing it from the tracks and storing it in a parking garage. So far Misato had been following a map she had pulled out from her dress, but sadly she seemed unable to follow it. "What's going on? This is the right way!?" Shinji just let he walk as he absently looked over the halls, there were plenty of pipes he could grind on and many were at levels he could pull off some amazing routines. "Misato we've passed here three times now."

Misato looked back at him. "How would you know." She snipped at him, more then likely not expecting him to answer. Shinji let out a sigh as he pointed ahead. Misato followed his finger to a black duffle bag resting against the corner between two hallways, "That looks familiar..." She glanced at Shinji to see that the black duffle bag he had been carrying with his was gone. She let out a growl as Shinji swiped the map and skated ahead and grabbed his bag. Glancing over the map Shinji dubbed back To Misato. "Come on." he said as he passed her the map, "We've already passed the elevator down."

Misato could only glare at his back as he glided down the empty hall, his ATs making little noise as he did so. "Dammit!" She yelled as she had to jog to catch up with Shinji. "Why couldn't Ritsuko meet us at the gate!" Shinji laughed at her anger as he stopped outside a metal sliding door. "Maybe they wanted to see how much of a big girl you were," Her glare would have peeled paint from the walls but only made him laugh harder. "Do you need me to hold your had Little Misato." He was able to say with a straight face before breaking into howls of laughter. Misato swiped her card across the reader and entered the elevator, but not before punching Shinji in the shoulder and giving a pout. "I'll show you little." she mumbled as Shinji hit the button for the floor they needed to be on.

After leaving the elevator the two of them moved through the main hallway before making two lefts, one right, and going down another elevator. "So who's this Ritsuko person?" Shinji propped his hands behind his head as he glided smoothly down the last hall. Misato cupped her chin as she thought of how to answer his question. "Ritsuko is the Chairperson of E Project, she works for the Technical Department of First Division." Shinji spun around and let his ATs carry him backwards, his hands still propped behind his head, "That doesn't give me much to work with you know." Misato blinked as she thought the answer she had given over.

"You're right." she began scratching her head. "Rits is a friend I made back in collage. She likes cats and working. She can be really thick sometimes, and has some mommy issues." Shinji nodded his head, "Everyone has some kind of issue with something nowadays." Misato blinked at his words but couldn't doubt them. "True." she pondered what else she could tell him. "She's really smart and has a really weird sense of humor. Most the times she'll come of as cold to normal people." Shinji just smiled as he turned back around, "Who ever said there was anyone left to be normal?" Misato blinked as he looked back at her with a sly grin, "Being normal is over rated, its bland and serves no real use in life."

Misato's brain when blank when it tried to think up a response, those kind of words were something she expected from someone her own age, not a teen barely half her age. 'I've never felt so...' her head dropped down as they entered the chamber 'Old.' Shinji noticed the strange colored pool of liquid just to his left and the large platform that took up the right side. The far the wall had an assortment of large hoses ranging from metal to rubber going from the wall into the pool, too the ceiling and in between. On the edge of the platform was scuba gear, and emerging from the liquid was a blond haired woman, pulling herself up. She looked at Shinji first before Locking her eyes on Misato.

As she stripped her wet suit off she hung a towel around her neck. "I was expecting that I would have to come looking for you Misato." Misato chuckled uneasily as she scratched the back of her head, "Come on you know me better then that Rits." Shinji rolled his eyes at the batter between the two continued. The woman, now identified as Ritsuko shook her head as she shot back another comeback and dropped the towel onto the floor and slipped on a lab coat that had been folded up behind the air tank.

"The woman walked past them back out into the hallway and made a left Misato followed her and Shinji followed Misato. The three entered on to a platform and Ritsuko swiped her own card to activate it. Ritsuko looked to Shinji who was leaning against the railing as the platform rose up, "Is this the boy?" Shinji shot her a glance before looking to Misato and catching her eye. She could already tell something was going to happen she wouldn't like. "According to the Marduk repot, he's the Third Child." Ritsuko focused on him again and Misato mouthed "Sorry".

"Its a pleasure to meet you." She had a strained look on her face as she tried to smile. "Like wise." Shinji replied with a small grin. As the platform rose it left the metal shaft into the open air, two metal frames on the front of the platform held it at an angle as a large transparent wall held back more of the strange liquid. Some where in the distance intercoms came to life.

_"Repeat. Battle stations, Level One. Prepare for ground-unit interception."_

Misato sighed and looked down. "Here we go." Shinji spared her a glance before looking at Ritsuko "Sounds pretty serious." Shinji was given no reply so he began watching the wall again, there was something solid behind the glass, but his distance and the coloring of the liquid mad it hard to distinguish. "How's Unit 1?" Misato asked Ritsuko rolled her eyes, "It's currently undergoing refrigeration, using the B-type equipment." Shinji pushed the two woman's words away from his mind as he focused on the object as the platform rose. It seemed like a hand shaped object, what could only be called a thumb was the closest the glass surface, the other fingers and palm obscured he ability to see if there was an arm attached to it.

As they rose higher a thick metal beam that stretched across the whole wall, from the point above the hand up to the lip of the pool blocked his view. It wasn't until they reached the top that Shinji was able to see that the hand did in fact have an arm. Directly in front of him was a small metal dock with two small boats, and beyond that was the pool of strange liquid, but at the far end was a wall, with a single door raised above the water and accusable by a short flight of stairs that lead up from the liquid's edge. Beside the door was in fact the arm that was attached to the hand he had seen earlier. Only what he could identify as a shoulder was mostly above the liquid, and what looked like an elongated shoulder tower. 'Probably to protect the neck.' he thought before talking. "You guys got some weird as fuck shut in this place."

Misato rolled her eyes and Ritsuko did the same before she lead them onto the small boat. the trip across was short and Shinji absently calculated that he could have rode over it on one of the many small ledges that were formed by the armored plaiting overlapping on the walls. Ritsuko was the first off the boat, Misato practically dived for the stairs, and Shinji just shot Misato a look as he walked by her. the woman quickly got to her feet and rushed to stand besides Ritsuko. She opened the door to the dark room, letting Misato in first followed by herself and the Shinji. Once entering the room no lights came on, and the only light in the room came from behind him, but let him see clear cross the room to the far wall before him.

Shinji was about to comment on the lack of light when the door behind him slid shut, sealing the room in complete darkness. "Well this sucks." Shinji began, "If I wanted to be in the dark with to sexy chicks I could have gone to Mie-Chan's place to do her sisters." There were sputtering from the two females somewhere in front of him and an eco of a male cough somewhere from above him to his left. Like a signal the lights came on, and looking immediately to his left he noticed what could only be described as a darkened control room. Turning to his right to see what the arm had been connected to he realized he was eye level to a huge, purple colored, Yellow eyed, Horned head.

"You're an ugly son of a bitch aren't you?" Hearing a slap and a thump from his left he looked over to see Misato doing her best to dislocate her jaw and Ritsuko face palming. "So..." Shinji looked in between the head and the two women, "What's with the Gundam want-a-be?" Ritsuko was the first to recover and sent her a glare worst then Misato's own but had little effect on Shinji. "This is Man's ultimate humanoid fighting machine." Her voice was smug as it echoed in the huge room, "The first model of the Synthetic life form Evangelion, Unit 01." She turned away from the "Evangelion" to look at Shinji "Top secret and Mankind's last hope."

Shinji rolled his eyes at the amount of dickness she was excluding. 'And I thought Dad was bad.' "So this is what Gendo was making." it was more a statement then a question. "That is correct." Shinji leaned back a little as he looked over his shoulder to the control room, Gendo was standing there, "Its been a while." Shinji flipped him the bird before turning to Ritsuko, "So anything else you want to show off before I leave? Got people to see, girls to do, you know, living?"

Ritsuko paled quickly as she looked between Gendo and Shinji, unsure of what to do. You could practically Gendo's teeth grinding before he spoke. "Were moving out." Misato's head snapped up to look at him. "Moving out?! Unit00's still in Cryo-stasis," She looked to Ritsuko for an answer "isn't it?" Ritsuko nodded her head, trying not to look Misato in the eye. Misato seemed to be on the ball today because her eyes lit up with realization, "You're planning to use Unit 01!?" Ritsuko lowered her head slightly before giving her answer. "There's no other way." Misato's eyes lit up with anger, "There's no way Rei can pilot can she?" She grabbed her hair, "We don't have any other pilots!"

Gendo looked down at the three, his glasses glinted in the lights, "One's just been Delivered." Misato's eyes widened, "You cant be serious." Ritsuko Looked at Shinji who was writing away at a not pad he had pulled from on of his many pockets. "Shinji Ikari." He rolled his eyes but paid her no mind as he continued to write. Ritsuko looked agitated, she hated when someone blew her off, it reminded her of her mother. "Shinji Ikari!" Again he rolled his eyes before looking at Misato "Can you either inform her of my name or shut her up?" The venom in his voice make both women step back.

Shinji dropped the note pad back into one of his pockets before looking up at Gendo. "You seemed to have really fucked up this time didn't you Gendo?" Gendo looked at his son in a mix of annoyance and confusion, 'This isn't going according to plan.' His face hardened. "I have no idea what your talking about boy." A knife appeared, dug into the glass, its blade actually completely passing through the glass and stopping just a third of an inch from his glasses. Gendo jumped back, his mask broken and eyes wide at how close death had just passed him by.

Shinji just cursed, seeing how close he actually had come to killing the man, "Should have put more power in it." He lowered he leg, stomping on his heel to reload another knife. "As I was saying you fucked up. Now what is it you want, I'm in to mood for games." Gendo was still pale faced as he looked down at his son, no the teenager who had no problem killing him, "You are the only one who can pilot it." Shinji glared at the man, "You spent the last eleven years building this thing, and not once did you consider the idea of making it so anyone could use the damn thing? You expected a sixteen year old with no training or an idea of how it all works to just come to the man who abandoned him and do as you say?"

Misato didn't know what to do at this point, nothing in her training had prepared her for something like this. She felt that Shinji did have a point, logic was on his side and Gendo had denied the search for any other pilots for Unit 01, so full of himself and his plans. But there was a fucking Angle right outside the base ready to kill them all. Before she could open her mouth Rits decided to stick her foot in hers, "We expect nothing more then for you to sit in it." Shinji looked at her, "Your a fucking idiot aren't you?" Ritsuko's face faired red with rage, but she knew she had walked into that one, if it was as simple as she made it sound then anyone off the street would do, and despite what his records said Shinji was no fool.

"So what's the pay?" Everyone stared at Shinji. "W-what?" Misato asked. Gendo to was slightly confused at the question. "If I pilot this GM want-a-be and kill that demon up there what will I be paid?" No one had an answer for that, Rie was nothing more then a tool that was told to do something and did it, Asuka piloted because that's all she knew. Gendo realized his folly, he had allowed the boy to grow to far from his control without his supervision. "What do you want?" His failure was showing and now he needed to run damage control.

"What do you want?" Gendo could feel his teeth clench, The boy had inherited his mothers personality with a flare of his own. Shinji looked to Ritsuko, "You're like the head researcher for this thing right?" Not seeing the reason for the question Ritsuko just nodded her head. Shinji looked back to Gendo "Double what she's making, emancipation, and legal immunity inside Japan and it's allies." Gendo blinked, that wasn't nearly as much as he had thought the boy would want, nor was it outside of NERV's reach. "Done." Shinji grinned, "For each and every pilot, be they selected yet or not." Gendo drew a blank in his thinking, he could simply not inform the other pilots of such conditions, thus no problems. "Done."

Shinji nodded, "Pleasure doing business with you." Shinji turned to Ritsuko with a sly grin as Gendo marched away, trying to figure a way to get his plans back on track. The woman had picked her jaw off the ground and was looking him over with calculating eyes. "Vary interesting, I've only ever seen your mother drive him into a corner before." She looked up at the knife that was still stuck in the glass. "That's going to be a bitch to get out." The room shook and the over head lights swung wildly, four actually breaking free of their hooks. Being the only one on his feet Shinji grabbed Misato and Ritsuko and tossed them back to be clear of the falling lights as he prepared to jump between them, his wheels spinning to provide him with an extra push, when the Evangelion's hand launched out to swat away the lights.

Shinji blinked, stunned by the sudden action of the robot. 'What did Ritsuko say about this thing? Something like..._first model, Synthetic life form, __Unit__ 01_...' A grin spread across his face. "This is going to be fun." Looking down at Ritsuko his grin widened, "So, how do I get in?"


	3. It's a Trap!

I don't own Air Gear or Neon Genesis Evangelion, or any songs i use for this fanfiction.

Be gone monkies in suits.

Shinji Was broken after the death of his mother and the abandonment of his father. A moment's chance incounter with a stranger leads this young boy on a path long thought lost to humanity. How will N.E.R.V. react to a changed Shinji Ikari? How will Shinji react to his Father?

Smart, Gray, Powerful Shinji.

Rika Noyamano(Eldest)(Aunt-Dead)

Mokan Noyamano(2nd)(Aunt)

Ringo Noyamano(3rd) (Mother)

Ume Noyamano(4th)(Aunt)

Ikki Noyamano(Formaily Itsuki)(Father)

Shinji Noyamano(Adopted by Ikki first, then by rest of Noyamano Family) (Baby Face Jr.)

_-START-_

_"Plug fixed in place. Connecting Unit 01."_

A voice anounced over the Com. system. Shinji was sitting silently in the controle tube of Unit 01, his eye twitching slightly as he thought over the instructions Ritsuko had given him. 'Lot of good it'll do me.' His twitch continued to grow as he thought of the conversation.

_Flashback_

"This is going to be fun." Looking down at Ritsuko his grin widened, "So, how do I get in?" Ritsuko looked up at Shinji trying to regain some form of her though prosses, luckly for her Misato had recovered enough to remember the situation they were all facing. "This way." She snapped as Shinji finaly pulled Ritsuko to her feet. The three made their way along a small pathway to an elivator behind Unit 01.

"So, anything I need to know?" Shinji glanced back at Ritsuko, who was going over a packet she picked up outside the elivator. She looked between him and Unit 01, before her eyes finaly setaled on the mecha, "The Evangalion uses a synchronization methiod for control, the lower your ratio between the Unit and Pilot means slower reaction times and less power." Misato let out a sigh, "In other words the more you join with it the better you'll be."

Shinji nodded his head, he'd seen enough Pre-second Impact TV to clear the gaps they were leaving. "Whats the draw backs?" Ritsuko and Misato blinked at the question, no one had ever given the lable of draw-backs to some of the more... negative consiquenses of piloting. Ritsuko was more then happy to keep her moth shut about such things but Misato ether didn't care or wasn't thinking. "The higher your synchronization ratio the high the feedback between you and Unit 01 will be." Ritsuko grimased, she was hoping he wouldn't learn of such problems until in battle with the Angel, they needed a high Ratio to start the Eva. Shinji was also grimasing, he was feeling like he just stepped into one of the Anime's his Aunt Ume collected, Vendred, Vandred, something like that.

'But a ship full of hot chicks would be worth it.' A grin grew on his face at such thoughs. His mind absently recalling the blue hair ghost girl he saw earlier, 'She would make a pretty good Meia as far as looks go.' Misato was watching Shinji's reflection in the clear glass of the elivator's doors. 'What is he a masochist?' A silence settled on the elevator as the three of them thought of vareous subjects. "So," Shinji grabbed the attention of the two women, "Whats it's name?" Misato blinked and looked at Ritsuko for clarification of his question. "What?" Ritsuko desided to ask since Shinji didn't seem to be willing to give any indication of the subject with out promting and Misato was usless.

"Unit 01, the Evangelion." The two blinked not fully understanding his question. Shinji could only sigh, 'So there are people out there thicker then Onigiri!' Shinji thought with a small chuckel, making the women more confused. Pushing away the small amount of amusment Shinji leveled them with a seriouse look, "You said that to controle the Evangelion I would need to Syncgronize with it." Ritsuko nodded her head, but was still not understanding what he was tring to say. "To Syncgronize there need to be to interfaces that are connected by something, like transfering IM's between people. If there was only one then it would be nothing more then a simple force of will over the machine, like handel bars for a bike."

Misato was blinking, her mind was able to understand most of what Shinji has said, the small scale consepts he gave helped, but her understanding of what Ritsuko had explained to her multiple times before didn't match up. Ritsuko was watching Shinji now, the boy was to smart for his own good, most would just nodd their head and take her word as golden when it came to the Evangelions, but Shinji questioned her, he used both logic and her own words against her. Frowning for a moment Ritsuko thought of a way to explain without giving away NERV's dirty little secret. Shinji took her lack of responce as an opening to ask more questions.

"So how many times had Unit 01 been tested?" Ritsuko raised an eyebrow at the change of direction the question made but answered it nun the less. "In total Unit 01's systems have be through a near dozen symulations." Shinji shot her a look before returning to look over the back of Unit 01. "So how many of them were sucsessful?" Ritsuko didn't reply as the elevator opened behind him, Ritsuko pushed ahead to a large white capsle near the size of a bus. There was more English writing on it but thanks to the curve of the capsle he couldn't read it.

The capsle was resting in what had reminded him of a tank's loading system for its main gun, the only diferance was the angle it rested and the huge crain like arm that hung over head. In front of the capsle was a huge blast door that was begining to lower, the grinding noise was nearly defining, but Ritsuko was louder as she yelled for Shinji to come over Misato followed him close behind, like a cop waiting for the crimial to make a run for it. Hitting a few buttons on the controle pad and a small hatch opened near the top. "Get in." Ritsuko comanded. Shinji rolled his eyes at her, "Yeah yeah," He waved her off as he handed his bags to Misato, "Tanks for all the helpfull advice." He said in an overly cheary voice. Ritsuko just glaired at him harder as he moved to the seat. "I hope those shoes are water proof." Shinji glanced up at her questionably before she slammed the hatch shut, momentarily pitching the small space in absolute darkness.

There was a hissing sound, followed by a quick pattern of clicks, and finaly one last hiss before something snapped over his waist pinning him down in the seat. "What the fuck!" Then a yellow light came on, reflecting off the inside of the capsel making it impossible to figure out where it was coming from. "This shit's going to suck." He began to hear voices and alarms from outside the capsle, they were muttered and near non-understandable thanks to the thickness of the capsel's walls. Soon everything began to shift, and Shinji's stomic dropped at the sudden and gearking movments the capsel was now making.

_Flash back end._

Shinji just shook his head, he was beginning to think he asked for too little when he agreed, 'It will be enough to cover my AT fun time when it comes to the police around here.' Shinji thought as the tube began to go rainbow shit of him. "What the Fuck?" He looked down to make sure he hadn't stabbed himself with one of the special knifes his uncle Onigiri given him, 'Those only effect the sense of smell...' Shinji paled as he remembered the other kinds of knifes he had gotten from his other Uncles, 'Please don't let it be Agito's knifes!' The rainbow of lights quickly faded and allowed Shinji to look around without his perception being messed up.

_"Filling the entry plug."_a woman's voice called out from a speaker hidden in the pod. "Wait, Fill?" He gained no answer, but felt it rise up his shins. "What the hell?!" the liquid quickly rose up and over his waist and soon over his head. He held his breath as he thought how lucky he was that he listened to his aunt when she insisted on him water proofing all his gear. "Don't worry." he heard Ritsuko's voice, 'Easy for you to say!' "Once your lungs are filled with LCL, your blood will be oxygenated directly. You'll get use to it." Taking her word for it Shinji released his breath and watched as the bubbles rushed from his lips as the LCL filled his lungs. He could feel a texture to the liquid on his skin and the taste was one he was vary familiar with.

"Uncle Agito would of liked this stuff." Shinji absently stated as he allowed himself to swallow some of the LCL. Half the bridge crew turned to Gendo for a response, but the man let a small amount of emotion show that he didn't know what Shinji was talking about.

_"Connecting main power."_

_"All circuits transmitting power."_

Misato his a small button on the desk before her "Roger."

_"Connecting secondary contacts."_

Shinji felt a small vibration from the clips in his hair as the orange/red color of the LCL faded away. 'Well this is interesting.'

_"A-10 nerve connection, Normal."_

The pod went rainbow shit again, but now it was rings of color all at once, white flashes filled his vision, the rainbows finished and was replaced by a black back drop with forest green cracks spreading all over before becoming a fleshy red color.

_"Configure the language logic interface to Japanese."_

There was one more flash and Shinji was given a view of outside the Eva.

_"All preliminary contacts established. Performance normal."_

_"Bi-directional circuits are open."_

Something was moving through his mind, a presence that wasn't one of his families. He quickly used a method Akito tough him. He slipped into his mind, the vibrating and beating of the LCL making it easier then it should have been, and began to lead the entity to the once place in his mind even Agito feared to awaken. As it neared Shinji was able to tell that it was two separate beings that had entered his mind, and he started to lay the traps for the two who tried to invade his mind.

__Invader 1, POV__

It had been many years since she had a pilot, the first had joined her in her awakening by free will, though it annoyed her that the first pilot was so lacking in what she needed. Her father's hate and anger had been imprinted on her, and while the first had quelled the initial rage her presence only seemed to create more. Her Hope, her Love, her Pride, her Fear, her Hate, and so many more over whelmed her. She had been an entity, she had no reason to create theses emotions, she needed no purpose besides surviving. The blasted first was the reason for her becoming a her, for making her crave these weaknesses.

But now the Second has arrived, he rested calmly inside her as she searched his mind. 'Blast the first!' she screamed to herself, though her form was biased off the first she had tried to remove all weaknesses she would gain in the new form. The first's dark hair would work, making her less noticeable, the white skin would serve only as a hindrance, and taking memories from the first allowed her to realize the multitude of shades she had access to, and chose a color that would blend nicely with what was left of Lilith's children. Now all she needed was to find the Second, and while his mind was organized to a far greater level then the First's own it slowed her, more so then the traps that laid hidden behind every door.

The First was never far from her, always checking the rooms after the traps had been sprung seemingly wasting time to study every memory that was hidden away in their darkness, but she gained pleasure because every time she shut a door the First's rage grew to levels even she could not hope to match. The saying "There be no rage like a mother's own" so something along those lines seemed to apply greatly here. there were still many doors to go, and she would brave them all if it meant watching the First leave to kill her mate. 'Freedom and a show, what would be better?'

_**Note:**_

_**I was going to try to get to the angel fight but due to co workers and the bosses daughter I find myself losing interests in this story.**_

_**I wont stop writing chapters for this but plot bunnies are every where now and my other stories are demanding their due. If anyone wants to give an idea or take this and make the idea their own feel free to do so.**_


End file.
